kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Society
Soul Society (ソウル・ソサエティ, Souru Sosaeti) is the main setting of Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, and is Nathaniel Koroshiya's homeworld. It is parallel to the World of the Living, and is the place where most departed souls and the Soul Reapers dwell. Setting Soul Society is the place where souls go after they die. This world consists of the Rukongai, where souls first live when they arrive in the Soul Society, and the Seireitei, which is at the center of the Soul Society. The mode of life here closely resembles that of feudal Japan. Because Soul Society is on the same dimensional plane as the Outer Worlds, Soul Reapers who leave Soul Society do not need a Gigai to be seen by the inhabitants of other worlds. Locations Rukongai Rukongai (流魂街, Wandering Soul City), also known as the Rukon District, is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. It is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numerated (and farther) districts decaying into slums. 101 years ago, many souls in Rukongai mysteriously vanished due to the experiments of Sōsuke Aizen. These occurrences continued for about a month before the Shinigami sent Kensei Muguruma and a team from the 9th Division to investigate. The Vizard were Hollowified in a forest in the West of the 6th ward of the Fugai District on the same that the 9th Division team arrived to begin their investigation. Tessai Tsukabishi used forbidden Kidō to teleport the Vizard back to the lab of Kisuke Urahara in Seireitei in a bid to save them. Seireitei The Seireitei (瀞霊廷, Court of Pure Souls) is in the center of Soul Society. It is a circular shiro with four main entrances, ten days walk apart, each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The walls of Seireitei are made of Sekkiseki (殺気石, spirit reducing stone), a rare type of stone known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones, which prevents the ability to gather Reishi underneath your feet to walk in the air whist within Seireitei. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground. Within its walls live the 13 Court Guard Squads, as well as the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō. Accessing Soul Society Soul Society is almost inaccessible by Gummi Ship, as the world remains hidden on all maps, even with the highest possible number of Navi Blocks. Even if one finds Soul Society, their ship would break apart upon entering. However, as Aqua demostrates, a Keyblade Rider can enter Soul Society - specifically, the Seireitei - safely. Soul Reapers enter and leave Soul Society by unlocking the Senkaimon (穿界門; World Penetration Gate) using a Hell Butterfly. Pluses, on the other hand, enter Soul Society through the ritual of Soul Burial. Spirits can be born in Soul Society as much as in the living world, with the Soul Reapers acting to balance the souls. Intruders can pass through the Senkaimon in the same manner, but only in soul form. This allows spiritual beings, such as Ichigo in his Shinigami form, to enter without permission. Humans can also use such a gate through the use of Reishihenkanki (霊子変換機, Spirit Exchangers), which convert solid matter into Reishi's. While this method uses the same gate, the lack of a Hell Butterfly forces intruders to pass through the Dangai, a bordering dimension between the human world and Soul Society (not to be confused with Hueco Mundo). This is much more dangerous to do, as souls that cannot pass through before the gate to Soul Society closes are trapped there forever. Hollows can also directly rip a hole to Soul Society from Hueco Mundo, or in the case of Arrancar, using their ability, Garganta. Characters *Nathaniel Koroshiya *Sasuke Uike *Sakaki Uike *Yuuichi Morino *Masahiro Kurokawa *Soujiro Ishiguro *Kyousuke Imai *Ryou Fujimoto *Michiyo Hikifune Gallery File:Soul Society.jpg|An overview of Soul Society. File:Seireitei.png|Map of Seireitei. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds